Le Cercle de Voyage
by Gauren Flaille
Summary: Le monde n'a pas toujours été tel que nous le connaissons.  Dans un passé lointain, Nimue la fée et Moridünon l'enchanteur ont bel et bien existé. Ceci est leur histoire, mais c'est aussi la vôtre…
1. La bête

**Le Cercle de Voyage**

**Oxcali Boür – Tome 1**

En une seule nuit néfaste, l'Ancien Monde a basculé dans la Lourdeur.

Un sortilège d'une puissance sans pareille, tissé de mensonges habiles et de désespoir, a provoqué la fin de l'Âge des esprits, _Speis dimen_. Voici venir _Hominis dimen_, l'Âge des hommes… voici venir le temps des choix.

La fée Nimue a fait le sien, et elle est prête à tout pour empêcher la réalisation de cette prophétie qui lui a prédit la mort des fées, l'extinction de toute magie.

Pour conjurer ce sort funeste, elle ira jusqu'à envoyer celui qu'elle aime dans un monde de cauchemar. Là, ils devront tous deux faire appel à ce qui pourrait bien être le remède ultime au mal qui infecte le temps jadis : une poignée d'irréductibles, rebelles à la Lourdeur, derniers gardiens du rêve à l'Âge des machines.

* * *

**La bête**

Pouvait-on posséder plus grande richesse que l'amitié ? Torwen dé Lahl savait bien que non.

On pouvait être brave, avoir l'esprit rusé, sans cesse en éveil, savoir pister les proies dans la neige, même sous le blizzard. On pouvait être infatigable à la course et posséder la force d'un ours adulte. On pouvait creuser la glace de ses mains pour atteindre l'eau vert sombre où glissent les poissons aux écailles d'argent et les phoques à la chair rouge, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit sous la Lune du chasseur. On pouvait, rien qu'avec son flair, dénicher les racines et les larves qui dorment sous le manteau blanc du Horl'anoch. On pouvait… on pouvait beaucoup… mais ce n'était pas assez.

Un homme avait besoin de compagnie. Il avait besoin de savoir que son existence avait un sens pour d'autres. Il avait besoin d'aller à leur rencontre pour partager les regards et les gestes, échanger la viande, les fourrures, les hameçons, les pointes et les lames en os contre le pain cuit au feu, le miel récolté sur les arbres et les statuettes de bois qui regardent, ces figurines que Torwen dé Lahl plaçait dans des niches, afin qu'elles lui tiennent compagnie quand le vent hurlait sa solitude au dehors et que l'ami-soleil éclairait sa caverne, étirant son ombre silencieuse sur la paroi bleutée. Non, un homme digne de ce nom ne pouvait vivre seul.

Et Torwen dé Lahl était heureux, car aujourd'hui, c'était jour de rencontre. L'impatience faisait rebondir ses pas sur la piste, la neige chantait sous ses larges pieds, au rythme de son souffle rauque et des battements de son cœur.

Comme chaque fois, en le voyant arriver, les enfants l'accueilleraient avec des cris de joie. Les chiens danseraient tout autour et pousseraient leurs jappements surexcités en remuant la queue. Les femmes iraient dans leurs maisons d'arbres pour y chercher des provisions et des choses d'échange. Les hommes hocheraient la tête d'un air entendu en voyant les belles peaux et la bonne viande qu'il apportait. Ils contempleraient le fruit de son travail, les pointes plus effilées qu'une arête de poisson, les lames en os, plus tranchantes que des silex… mais cette fois-ci, Torwen dé Lahl apportait un cadeau différent. Dans la besace en cuir qui lui battait le flanc, il transportait une pierre tombée du ciel. Aussi noire et brillante que le dos d'une orque. Lourde, si lourde.

Que feraient les amis-hommes avec la pierre du ciel ? Des statuettes ? Des outils pour tailler le bois ? Un visage pour le totem de leur village ? Ce tronc sculpté où les esprits protecteurs s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. Torwen dé Lahl avait ri, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le totem, beaucoup ri. Un arbre à têtes ! Hawr ! hawr ! hawr !

Il riait encore, rien que d'y penser.

La ligne des sapins apparut à l'horizon. Le village n'était plus très loin. Il resserra sa prise sur la perche qui s'enfonçait dans ses épaules noueuses. Lourde, si lourde. Attachés par des lanières de cuir, d'un côté se balançaient les quartiers de viande et les poissons, et de l'autre, les fourrures blanches et cendrées. Torwen dé Lahl avait choisi les plus beaux poissons et les meilleurs morceaux dans la viande grasse et juteuse des phoques. Les amis-hommes seraient contents.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas venu échanger ? Trop longtemps. Encore plus de lunes qu'il n'y avait d'amis-hommes au village, plus que les poissons qu'il avait vus lorsqu'il avait plongé la tête dans le trou d'eau, et même plus que les étincelles qui brillaient dans le ciel quand l'ami-soleil se couchait au bout du monde. Oui, ils seraient bien contents de le voir.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, Torwen dé Lahl ralentit pour humer la forêt, les effluves épicés, la sève, les épines… Il écouta le chant feutré des gouttes sur la neige, tous les petits bruits des animaux cachés. La forêt était amie, aussi.

Après qu'il eut laissé les bois enneigés derrière lui, le village apparut au bout de la piste, oscillant au rythme de sa foulée. Torwen dé Lahl approcha des premières maisons. Une femme étendait un filet de pêche sur des râteliers de bois. Un peu plus loin, deux enfants jouaient dans la neige. Un chien aboya, puis un autre. Un souffle de vent lui apporta une odeur de fumée, de poisson séché et de graisse.

Sur le chemin, un groupe d'hommes marchait à sa rencontre.

Torwen dé Lahl adressa un large sourire à l'amie-femme. Celle-ci regarda dans sa direction, mais quelque chose ne fut pas comme d'habitude :

« Par Kraoustëian !* Une bête ! »

* * *

* Le premier démon de l'Ancien Monde, l'ennemi éternel de Lewgh, Déesse de la Légèreté. Les Septaï l'appellent Kraousteïan, les Arkériens Krostjan, mais le sens est le même dans les deux langues : « l'Écraseur »… – Êtres, personnages et créatures :_ Krostjan_.

* * *

L'amie-femme se rua sur les enfants, les attrapa chacun par un bras et se précipita jusqu'à sa maison de bois dans laquelle elle s'engouffra en traînant les petits derrière elle. La porte claqua comme un arbre sous le gel.

Interdit, Torwen dé Lahl s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour voir quel animal du Horl'anoch l'avait pisté. Il avait été imprudent. Tout à sa joie de retrouver les amis-hommes, il n'avait pas surveillé ses arrières. La viande avait dû attirer une meute de loups, peut-être même un ours… mais il ne vit rien que la surface blanche qui s'étendait jusqu'à la forêt.

Où était passée la bête ?

Pour toute réponse, il sentit une morsure dans son dos. La perche bascula de ses épaules, entraînant les poissons et les peaux dans la neige. Il rugit de douleur et fit demi-tour pour affronter la créature, mais accrochée comme elle l'était, la bête effectua le même mouvement. Alors, il essaya de l'attraper avec ses mains, mais soit qu'elle fût trop petite ou que son dos fût trop large, il ne put la saisir et ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

Sur le chemin du village, les amis-hommes arrivaient à son secours, poussant des cris pour effrayer le prédateur qui continuait de peser sur le dos de Torwen dé Lahl et de mordre.

Le cercle de neige dans lequel il tournait et piétinait se teintait de rouge.

Quelle bête pouvait faire cela ?

Les hommes étaient tout proches, maintenant. D'autres s'étaient mis à courir à leur suite. Ils venaient le délivrer avec les harpons, ces belles pointes qui étaient le travail de Torwen dé Lahl, plus effilées que des arêtes de poisson, et les lames en os, plus tranchantes que des silex.

Il était temps, car sa force faiblissait. Déjà, il tombait à genoux dans la neige, cette neige rougie de son sang où gisaient ses cadeaux, désormais tout tachés, eux aussi.

La bête était toujours accrochée à son dos et mordait, mordait encore. Puis une autre bête apparut mystérieusement et le mordit à la poitrine… et Torwen dé Lahl la reconnut… un harpon, sur le manche duquel courait un filet de son sang.

Sur les visages des hommes qui l'encerclaient en brandissant leurs armes, il n'y avait plus d'amitié, rien que la haine et la peur. Et tandis que les pointes et les lames fouaillaient sa chair, tandis que la pierre du ciel, lourde, si lourde, l'entraînait vers la neige écarlate, Torwen dé Lahl comprit enfin quelle était cette bête qui avait effrayé la femme.

« Ami », essaya-t-il de dire au soleil impassible dans le ciel terne, mais un grondement sinistre s'échappa de sa gorge. Alors, voulant fuir ce cauchemar qui dévorait le monde, il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.


	2. Changelin

**Changelin**

Le lierre aux feuilles tendres s'enroule autour du chêne. Les pattes de l'araignée tricotent la toile perlée qui vacille sous la brise. La démarche chancelante du scarabée, l'œil inquiet de l'hermine, l'aile brisée du papillon, la pierre qui se fend bien avant l'hiver… toutes ces choses sont des signes pour qui sait les voir.

Watleya, esprit de la forêt, se glissa dans une renarde, juste quand cette dernière sortit du terrier. Moozo mit plus de temps à entrer dans le mâle.

Habillés de leurs nouvelles formes, les deux ælfhs se rejoignirent dans une clairière.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais », fit Watleya en riant, lorsque Moozo bondit à ses côtés.

« Oui, il s'est débattu… Le mâle a toujours plus de caractère que la femelle… »

Watleya sourit de toutes les dents de sa renarde :

« Que voilà une piètre excuse pour de la maladresse ! »

Sans prévenir, Moozo se jeta sur elle et fit mine de la mordre. Elle roula sur lui en un mouvement gracieux et gronda :

« Je ne plaisante pas, Moozo ! Un de ces jours, tu vas tuer l'animal que tu essayes de prendre, ou pire… tu vas rester coincé. »

Moozo tomba en arrêt devant sa compagne :

« Tu crois vraiment à ces contes de fées ? »

Watleya le contourna de sa démarche sinueuse, non sans lui signifier son dédain d'un coup de queue :

« Très drôle, mon ami, mais quand cela se produira, ton humour ne suffira pas pour te tirer d'affaire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Moozo, moins de force… »

L'ælfh mima la renarde en glapissant :

_« En douceur, Moozo, en douceur ! La possession des bêtes est un art subtil… Il faut pénétrer leur tête de lard, à la façon d'un fil dans le chat d'une aiguille. Pas comme un chien qui déboule dans un jeu de quilles… »_

« Lorsque tu devras endurer ce corps de renard plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'une mort bien douloureuse vous sépare, toi et la bête, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Et encore, si tu as de la chance… on raconte des choses plus effrayantes encore qui seraient arrivées à des ælfhs imprudents… »

Inquiété par cette mise en garde, Moozo battit en retraite :

« Bon, d'accord, je ferai attention. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte… C'est plus facile pour toi, tu es _une _ælfhe… alors que moi, je suis _un _ælfh ! C'est toute la différence… tu es forcément plus légère que moi, c'est dans ta nature. »

Watleya hocha la tête fine aux longues oreilles de sa renarde :

« Tsk ! tsk ! tsk ! On croirait entendre un homme ! »

Moozo lui jeta un regard offusqué :

« Je te remercie… Pourquoi tu ne me traites pas de träll, pendant que tu y es ? Allez, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, dis-le : _Moozo, tu n'es qu'un vilain träll !_ »

De colère, Watleya s'enfla brusquement, tant et si bien que la tête de son animal ne put la contenir plus longtemps. Alors que la renarde s'enfuyait en poussant un cri, l'ælfhe remplit la clairière d'une aura lumineuse et se mit à parler en faisant résonner les arbres :

« À bien des égards, ce serait préférable, figure-toi ! Les trälls sont peut-être malfaisants, mais ce sont encore des esprits. Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? Tu n'écoutes pas les prophéties chuchotées par le vent, tu ne lis pas les signes gravés dans la pierre, tu ne regardes pas la forme des nuages dans le ciel. Tu es insouciant, Moozo… pour finir, c'est bien toi le plus léger de nous deux, mais cette légèreté-là finira par te perdre… »

Moozo s'assit sur son arrière-train de renard et renifla avec exaspération. Il avait peut-être eu du mal à prendre possession de son animal, mais au moins, lui était capable d'en garder le contrôle, alors que Watleya pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, la bête lui avait échappé.

« Je sens que d'ici peu, je vais avoir droit au couplet sur la Longue Chute… »

« Ce ne sont pas des choses avec lesquelles plaisanter », le coupa l'ælfhe. « C'est _Hominis dimen_, Moozo, l'Âge des hommes, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oui, oui… » commenta son compagnon d'un ton blasé, « le monde des esprits touche à sa fin… voici venu le temps des choix… gna ! gna ! gna ! »

Watleya s'emporta pour de bon :

« _Par Krostjan !_ » explosa-t-elle.

Sous la violence de sa colère, le tronc d'un bouleau se fendit d'une bonne longueur, puis, après un instant d'hésitation, s'abattit dans un envol de feuilles mortes et de poussière.

Moozo le renard, qui avait fermé les yeux pour laisser passer la tempête verbale de son amie, n'avait pas vu venir l'arbre.

À présent, il gisait sous le bouleau, les reins brisés.

« Oh, Lewgh ! qu'ai-je fait ? » gémit Watleya. Elle virevoltait comme une étincelle au-dessus de la bête à l'agonie, ne sachant que faire.

« Moozo ! Pour l'amour de la Déesse, sors de là… sors de cet animal ! »

« Je ne… peux… pas », articula l'ælfh entre les mâchoires du renard qui se tordait de douleur.

« Il faut que tu sortes… tout de suite ! Tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Watleya avait pris des accents de panique qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle continua ainsi de l'exhorter pendant des heures, jusqu'au crépuscule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne lui répondait plus que par ces glapissements insupportables.

Lorsque la bête mourut dans un frémissement des pattes et de la queue, l'esprit qui s'échappa du cadavre ne dégageait plus qu'une infime lueur, à peine perceptible dans l'obscurité.

Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces :

« Moozo ! Moozo ! Réponds-moi ! Tu m'entends ? »

Il ne l'entendait plus. Devant les assauts répétés de la souffrance, il s'était muré dans un sommeil profond, un nuage opaque à travers lequel sa conscience amoindrie n'arrivait plus à se frayer un chemin vers la réalité. Sa luminosité ælfhique, dorée et scintillante un instant auparavant, n'était plus qu'une vague blancheur spectrale, à peine visible sous le disque sanglant de la lune.

Un souffle de vent le fit dériver à travers la clairière et l'emporta au loin, comme il eût fait d'une graine de chardon ou d'une plume. Aussi léger… aussi lourd.

Après des heures d'errance dans la forêt profonde, Watleya le perdit de vue.

_« Le monde des esprits touche à sa fin… voici venu le temps des choix »_, pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'une immense tristesse s'emparait de son être.

Tard dans la nuit, à quelques lieues de la forêt, dans une modeste chaumière, naquit un enfant d'homme.

« Par Krostjan ! » murmura la matrone, en tenant le bébé qui se tordait dans ses mains, « un changelin ! »

Ébahies, les trois femmes présentes dans la pièce surchauffée regardèrent l'enfançon qui poussait des cris à fendre l'âme.

« Ma foi, c'est ben vrai qu'c'est un enfant fée », fit une autre. « Regarde ton fils, Gwenivère, c'est un petit rouquin, avec des yeux qu'on dirait un renard… »


End file.
